Lo que la vida me robó
by OmgLatersBaby
Summary: Esta es la historia de Christian y Ana, que tuvieron todo lo que una persona podría desear: Amor, un hogar y una hija a la que adoran. Pero un trágico día, todo podría terminar con esa felicidad en cuestión de segundos. Con cada minuto que pasa, la vida de su hija depende de un hilo, el tiempo corre y solo un rayo de esperanza podría recuperar…..lo que la vida les robó.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que la vida me robó.**_

**Sinopsis**

**¿Qué pasaría si aquello por todo lo que has luchado durante los últimos 13 años se viniera abajo? ¿Qué todo lo que hiciste para proteger a ese ser al que amas, fuera en vano? Esta es la historia de Christian y Ana, que tuvieron todo lo que una persona podría desear: Amor, un hogar, una hija a la que adoran y un futuro por recorrer. Pero un trágico día, todo podría terminar con esa felicidad en cuestión de segundos. Con cada minuto que pasa, la vida de su hija depende de un hilo, el tiempo corre y solo un rayo de esperanza podría recuperar…..lo que la vida les robó.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Anastasia´s Pov**

Los rayos de sol entran a primera hora de la mañana, me encontraba tan exhausta que no me di cuenta que había dormido durante un largo tiempo, no me malinterpreten yo no soy el tipo de persona que duerme como si se fuera acabar el mundo, solo que me quedé totalmente cansada después de organizar la fiesta de mi hija Phoebe y de una excelente noche con mi sexy y guapísimo esposo.

Phoebe es la luz que alumbra mi vida y la vida de su padre, Christian adora a su hija, no hay nada que no haga por ella pero a veces pienso que la consiente demasiado, el claro ejemplo está en la extravagante fiesta que organizó para su hija.

Ella solo quería una fiesta normal, como lo hacen las personas que tienen sentido común, pero Christian piensa totalmente lo contrario, él cree que su única hija merece lo mejor aún más si cumple 13 años. Hay algunas cosas que no cambian y Christian siempre será…bueno Christian.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos

Christian me saca de mi mundo y me atrae junto a él.

-Creo que no puedes comprar mis pensamientos- digo con audacia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque son demasiados y además extremadamente caros.

-Bueno pues me alegro de ser millonario porque puedo comprar todo lo que me plazca- añade Christian con ironía.

-Es bueno saber eso- me estiro para darle un beso de buenos días- Buenos días cariño.

-Buenos días mi amor- él me mira con dulzura- ¿Sabe lo gratificante que es levantarse con usted Señora Grey?

-Creo que lo sé Señor Grey, - añado con cierta arrogancia.

-Es muy modesta Señora Grey-susurra Christian en mi oído- No puedo creer que mañana Phoebe cumple 13 años...

-Lo sé, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me enteré que iba a ser mamá.

Christian me mira triste al recordar su reacción al enterarse de esa gran noticia…

*FLASHBACK*

-Christian espera...

Trató de razonar con él pero está hecha una furia.

-¡Que espere qué! Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida, quería darte el mundo entero y ahora tú me sales con esta noticia… no Anastasia no puedo esperar necesito salir de aquí para poder pensar sobre el error que cometiste.

Sus palabras me hieren demasiado, ¿Acaso piensa que un hijo suyo es un error?

-Christian no es un error, es tu hijo-le grito. L a furia es mucho mejor que los lloriqueos, y en este momento me invaden los dos sentimientos.

-Necesito salir de aquí- añade resignado.

Sale del Escala hecho una furia y ahí estoy yo como una tonta sentada en el piso llorando solo porque pensaba que su esposo estaría contento con esa noticia, pero lastimosamente no fue así.

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

Trato de animarlo para hacerlo olvidar de esa tétrica noche, a veces pienso que no utilizo el cerebro… ¡Dios como he podido haberlo hecho recordar esa terrible noche!... Anastasia Grey eres estúpida.

-Christian no recuerdes esa noche, eso pertenece al pasado-trato de animarlo, pero él es muy obstinado.

-No puedo olvidar lo que te dije ese día-añade con tristeza-¡Dios soy un idiota!

-No lo eres Christian, además has amado a Phoebe como nadie durante estos últimos trece años ¿no crees?

Sonríe al recordarlo.

-Sí, he amado cada momento que he pasado con ella y contigo, y voy amar los momentos que nos esperan en el futuro.

-Te amo Christian.

-Te amo Anastasia.

Nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor y pasión, he amado a este hombre desde que caí en su despacho y él me ha amado a mí desde entonces.

De pronto escuchamos gritos provenientes del cuarto de Phoebe. Christian se levanta rápido para ver por qué grita con tanta euforia, yo le sigo tranquila sabiendo que ella está bien y no es una exageración de ella y de su padre.

-Phoebe ¿estás bien?- añade Christian con preocupación.

-Hahaha si papá- dice Phoebe riendo- Todos los días grito y tú todos los días vienes corriendo a mi cuarto preocupado como si me hubieran secuestrado.

-Eso ya lo sé pero nunca se sabe si la razón por la que gritas con tanta euforia es porque es algo bueno o malo- Dice Christian un poco enfadado.

-Ya papá, lo siento-se acerca a él y lo abraza.

He aquí como esta niña de 12 años engatusa vilmente a su padre.

-OK pero basta de gritos a esta hora de la mañana ¿entendido?-dice Christian a manera de orden.

-Sí, señor-Dice mi adorada hija a su padre.

-Bueno aclarado este incidente, creo que es hora de ir a desayunar ¿no creen?-digo de la manera más irónica que puedo.

-La ironía es la bajeza de la inteligencia- dicen al mismo tiempo mi esposo y mi hija, mientras chocan sus manos.

-Siempre la misma respuesta- añado riendo.

-Deja de hacer el mismo comentario-vuelven a decir al mismo tiempo mis dos amores.

-Dios ¿qué están sincronizados o algo por el estilo?

-Sí- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dispongo a salir de la habitación para preparar el desayuno, mientras ese par se ríe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L James.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Anastasia´s Pov**

Me dirigí a la cocina con el fin de hacer el desayuno mientras ese par de chistosos se morían de la risa, ¿Cómo es qué alguien puede cambiar con tan solo amar a otro ser humano? Es la pregunta qué yo me hacía cuando me casé con Christian, él era simplemente controlado, calculador…, etc. Pero él cambió, se convirtió en alguien dulce, amoroso pero sin dejar de ser quien era. No lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Definitivamente no, yo lo amo tal y como es de eso estoy segura.

Christian me agarra de la cintura y me susurra al oído:

-Se la ve muy bien Señora Grey.

-Será porque pasé una muy buena noche.

-Yo también la pase muy bien ayer Sra. Grey.

-Me alegro mucho cariño- añado con una sonrisa

-Phoebe me acaba de botar de su cuarto porque se va a cambiar de ropa y vendrá a desayunar en 15 minutos- dice mientras me besa en la frente.

-Ok, el desayuno estará listo para cuando ella salga, Gail vendrá dentro de media hora con Taylor así que los tendremos muy pronto en casa- digo con una sonrisa- Así que yo también me cambiaré de ropa.

Taylor y Gail se casaron poco después que Phoebe nació, desde entonces viven con nosotros y tienen una noche libre a la semana para ellos dos solos.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos una ducha?-añade Christian con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso suena interesante- digo mientras me lleva al dormitorio.

Estamos todos reunidos en la casa de los padres de Christian, Grace ha preparado una cena maravillosa para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija y de mi sobrina Ava, las dos nacieron el mismo día y por supuesto tienen la misma edad. Ellas dos son tan unidas y cuando están juntas son inseparables.

Kate y yo queríamos una fiesta más íntima para nuestras hijas, pero como siempre Elliot y Christian se empeñaron en hacer algo extravagante para las dos. Por esa razón se organizó dos fiestas: una íntima y otra más grande.

-Mamá, Ava y yo queremos ir a tomar un helado antes de que comience la reunión.

-No lo sé, tienes que preguntarle a tu papá, ya sabes que él es demasiado sobreprotector en lo que se refiere a ti y a mí.

-Eso ya lo sé, mamá. Pero papá a veces es difícil de convencer y quisiera que tú me ayudaras en eso…- me dice en un tono tan… ¿Dulce?

- A no señorita tu problema, tu solución.

-Gracias mamá por tu ayuda- me dice dirigiéndose a su papá.

-De nada, señorita sarcástica- le grito. Ella es igual a Christian, por eso dicen de tal palo tal astilla.

Phoebe´s Pov

Ava y yo decidimos ir a tomar un helado antes de la fiesta pero como siempre había un pequeño problema: Mi papá. Él es, como lo explico, muy sobreprotector y estoy segura que no me dejará ir sin una excusa.

-Hola papi- dije en el tono más dulce que pude.

-Me vienes a pedir algo- dijo mi papá. Rayos me conoce bien.

-¿Ahora no puedo ser dulce con mi propio padre?-me miro a los ojos- Ok te quería pedir permiso para ir a tomar un helado con Ava.

-La respuesta es no, Phoebe entiende que es peligroso que tu prima y tú salgan a esta hora, antes de la fiesta.

-Ya lo sé pero papi por favor solo es un helado, además le pediré a Taylor que me acompañe- casi me arrodillo para pedirle permiso, lo sé, soy buena manipulando a mi papá pero a mi mamá no, ella me conoce muy bien.

-No, Taylor salió con Gale a comprar unas cosas, mejor pídele a Sawyer que las acompañe.

-Entonces eso es un ¿Sí?

-Sí, pero cuidado con Ava, no quiero saber que han ido a otro lugar, sólo compran u helado y ya ¿Entendido?- yo sé que no es una recomendación sino una orden, así que me toca obedecerla sino Dios sabe lo que me pasará.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Te quiero papi.

-Yo también te quiero mi niña- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Ok

Me dirigí a buscar a Ava, seguro estará pidiéndoles permiso a mis tíos. La encontré sentada en la sala principal.

-Ava que pasó, te dieron permiso ¿Cierto?

-Sí, ahora ya vámonos.

-Ok

Caminamos hasta la puerta, cuando íbamos a salir nos encontramos con una persona desconocida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Punto de vista de Phoebe.**

Caminamos hasta la puerta, cuando íbamos a salir nos encontramos con una persona desconocida.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Phoebe ¿No?- era una mujer alta, guapa y rubia, de la edad de mi abuela Grace.

- Sí soy yo ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Elena y soy amiga de tu papá- dijo con un tono… umm no lo sé ¿Raro?

-Mi papá nunca me habló de usted, pero ¿él la invitó a la fiesta?

-No, pero no vine hablar con Christian, quiero hablar contigo.

Ava, quien había permanecido callada respondió antes de que yo pudiera.

-Mire señora no la conocemos ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia usted no tiene nada de qué hablar con mi prima.

-Tú debes de ser la hija de Elliot, pues mira mocosa yo vine hablar con tu prima no contigo así que lárgate- dijo con aires de superioridad.

No tenía ningún derecho en insultar a Ava, debí haberme quedado callada pero el orgullo Grey ganó la partida.

-Mire señora, como se llama, no tiene por qué hablarle así a mi prima. Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que haga el favor de irse de mi casa- esta señora me estaba hartando, y pude ver en sus ojos que me despreciaba y yo no sabía por qué.

-Mira niñita, mi nombre es Elena, y yo le hablo como se me da la gana, deja de portarte como si fueras realmente de esta familia, porque ni tu padre te quería cuando se enteró de que la estúpida de tu madre estaba embarazada de ti.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho de insultar a mi madre, lo que usted está diciendo es una mentira mi papá me ama, usted es una mentirosa que no soporta que los demás sean felices, porque es obvio que usted no- en el momento en que dije esto se le borró la estúpida sonrisa de el rostro.

-Si no quieres creerme ese es tu problema, pero pregúntale a tu papá si no me crees.- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

No sabía por qué lo decía estaba completamente abrumada y no sabía lo que pasaba, yo solo tenía en la cabeza lo que esa mujer me dijo.

-Vamos, Phoebe no le hagas caso debe ser una vieja amargada que no tiene vida y quiere dañar la vida de otros.

-No lo sé, lo dijo con tanta certeza que me confundió por completo. Pero bueno tienes razón debe ser una mentira, vamos a buscar a Sawyer y de ahí nos vamos.

La noche transcurrió de forma natural, nuestros padres nos desearon feliz cumpleaños como el resto de nuestra familia.

Así fueron pasando los días, yo ya tenía 13 años al igual que Ava. Me sentía muy feliz ya que iba creciendo, al igual que mis padres. Aún no sé cómo después de tantos años se aman como si fuera el mismo dí no puedo engañarme, hay algo que todavía me tiene preocupada, no puedo olvidar lo que me dijo aquella mujer, Elena. Mi familia me conoce y saben que algo me pasa pero no he querido decirles nada porque sé que les preocuparía.

Un martes por la mañana me decido preguntarle a mi papá si es verdad o no lo que me dijo esa señora. Llego muy temprano a GEH, la empresa de papá es grande, es todo un imperio. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Andrea la asistente de mi papá.

-Buenos días, Srta. Grey.

-Buenos días Andrea, pero te he dicho que no me digas"Srta." Me haces sentir importante.

-Hahaha, lo siento mucho Phoebe, estoy segura que vienes a buscar a tu papá, está en su oficina así que puedes pasar.

-Gracias- digo dirigiéndome a la oficina de mi adorado padre. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que cuando cruce esa puerta algo malo va a pasar.

Lo veo sentado en su despacho muy concentrado en su ordenador, me sorprende lo mucho que me parezco a él, así me veo yo cuando hago la tarea del instituto.

-Hola papi.

-Dios, Phoebe casi me matas de un susto- dice actuando de una manera muy exagerada.

-A mí también me da gusto de verte papi- digo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento cariño, es que estaba tan concentrado que no me percaté de tu presencia- me dice dándome un abrazo.

-No te preocupes papá.

-Bien, mi niña a qué se debe tan grato honor.

-Bueno papá es que quería preguntarte algo.

-Entonces te escucho- dice cruzándose de brazos.

Le conté de lo sucedido con Elena, lo que me dijo y la pregunta que tanto me temía preguntar.

-Entonces es mentira ¿Verdad?

No había visto a mi papá a la cara ya que yo estaba de un lado a otro paseándome, eso hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Cuando lo vi, tenía la cara llena de dolor y de tristeza.

-Papá…

-Phoebe…yo…

-Es mentira ¿Verdad?

-Yo…

-No puede ser cierto, no puede ser ¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Hija eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, yo no sabía qué hacer, te juró que solo fue por un momento yo te amo mi niña- me dijo con dolor.

Debería haberme callada pero estaba tan ofuscada, tan triste que no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir, así que giré sobre mis talones y salí de esa oficina. Mi padre me llamaba pero yo no escuchaba, yo solo quería salir de ese lugar.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, cómo Elena podía ser tan estúpida, cómo le pudo decir eso a mi hija.

Traté de llamar a mi hija pero salió de mi oficina sin si quiera escucharme, Dios no puedo creer lo que pasó, la única que me puede ayudar es mi adorada Anastasia, ella es mi luz, ella sabrá ayudarme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Punto de vista de Phoebe.**

No lo puedo creer, como es posible que mi propio padre haya dicho eso como es que pudo, yo sé que lo dijo antes de que naciera y todo eso pero el dolor de saber que mi padre no me quiso desde el comienzo duele y mucho.

Necesito hablar con alguien, mi papa descartado, mi mamá seguro lo defendería, mi abuela Grace no le ha de gustar nada lo que paso, mi única opción es mi prima y mi mejor amiga.

**Llamada telefónica**

-XX: Hola?

- Soy Phoebe, necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Qué pasó hablaste con tu papá?

-Sí, es verdad todo lo que dijo esa mujer, Ava te necesito duele mucho- le digo llorando.

-No te preocupes estoy en tu casa en 10 minutos…

-NO, en mi casa no que te parece en la plaza que está cerca de tu casa.

-Ok, ya voy para allá y amiga

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilízate, estoy ahí en 10. Adiós.

-Adiós.

**Fin de llamada telefónica**

Sawyer estaba en las afueras de la empresa de papá, al verme toda alterada, quiso preguntar algo pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, no era el momento de dar explicaciones.

-Srta. Grey ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

- A la plaza que está cerca de la casa de mis Tíos.

-Ok.

Nos dirigimos a la plaza no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó, yo siempre me he llevado bien con mi padre, nunca he tenido problemas con él, aunque sea un controlador y sobreprotector es mi papá y me duele todo esto. Se me escapa una que otra lagrima, que hasta Sawyer estaba preocupado, por lo que era capaz de llamar a mi padre, hasta puedo jurar que en ese momento estaba por coger el auricular.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarlo, estoy bien.

Sin decir nada siguió conduciendo hasta que al fin llegamos a la plaza.

-Sawyer no sé cuánto me demore, así que pudes irte yo te llamaré cuando termine de hablar con mi prima- le dije para que me dejara ahí sola, ya que no quería que me viera llorar en brazos de mi prima.

Él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, por lo que me dedicó una sonrisa y me dijo:

-Me quedaré aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte, mi deber es cuidarte y protegerte no sabes lo que me haría tu papá si te pasara algo.

-Está bien.

Le quise dedicar una sonrisa, pero lo único que pude darle fue un asentimiento de parte mía.

Divisé a Ava y no más de verla me puse a llorar.

-Tranquila, haber cuéntame lo que pasó.

Le conté todo lo que paso y de no más recordarlo me puse a llorar tan fuerte que hice que llorara ella también.

Pasamos dos horas conversando y decidí que iba a tratar de hablar con mi papá. Justo cuando mi prima y yo decidimos buscar a Sawyer se escuchó un disparo y lo único que vi fue a mi guardaespaldas tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Lo siguiente que escuchamos fueron gritos de las demás personas que estaban en ese lugar traté de correr pero algo me lo impidió, dos hombres vestidos de negro me cogieron por detrás y me llevaron a la fuerza a un carro de negro, traté de defenderme pero no pude. Vi que también se llevaban a Ava pero en otro carro negro y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue un pañuelo con un olor muy fuerte sobre mi nariz y yo a punto de desmayarme.

**Lo siento por el capítulo corto, espero que le esté gustando cómo va el rumbo de esta historia, les agradezco por sus comentarios y le pido que sigan comentando.**

**Laters,Baby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Punto de vista de Anastasia.**

Estaba en la editorial leyendo unos manuscritos, cuando de repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. El tono de Your Love is your King ese era Christian, así que me propuse contestar el teléfono antes de que a mi amado esposo le dé un ataque.

-Hola cariño.

-Ana estoy desesperado tienes que venir urgente para la casa de mis padres- se oía muy desesperado, entonces tuve un mal presentimiento, y eso tenía que ver con mi hija.

-Espera Christian que pasa, ¿le pasó algo a Phoebe?

-Si…, Ana por favor ven rápido- Esto es malo muy malo, mi cincuenta sombras estaba destruido.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? ¡Christian habla rápido!

-La secuestraron, secuestraron a nuestra niña…

Ya no escuché nada más porque lo único que hice fue correr y correr hasta la salida de SIP donde Ryan al verme se apresuró a abrirme la puerta del carro y a preguntarme:

-¿A dónde señora?

-A la casa de los padres de Christian- le dije lo más rápido que pude.

Él no dijo nada más por lo que supe que él sabía lo que había pasado.

-Ryan yo… necesito… saber… lo que le pasó a mi hija- le dije entre sollozos.

-Lo único que supe fue que ella estaba con su prima Ava en la plaza cuando de repente aparecieron unos hombres y las secuestraron.

-¿Cómo no solo a mi hija sino a mi sobrina también?

- Sí, se las llevaron a las dos- me dijo con un hilo de voz

-Y Sawyer ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

-Él estaba con ellas pero a él le dispararon… y ahora se encuentra en terapia intensiva.

Esto no puede estar pasando, cómo es que pudo pasar esto, mi niña y mi adorada sobrina, estaban en manos de Dios sabe quién. No puedo dejar de llorar y de pensar que algo malo les puede pasar.

El camino a la casa de los padres de Christian se me hizo una eternidad y cuando al fin llegamos corrí hasta la entrada y ahí me encontré con mi cincuenta. Estaba realmente destrozado, por lo que corrí a abrazarlo.

-Ana…se la…llevaron…se llevaron a nuestra hija…-me dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo sé, la vamos a encontrar Christian además ella es una niña muy inteligente y sabrá cómo salir de esta situación- le digo aún llorando.

Él no dijo nada por lo que caminamos hasta el interior de la casa, ahí se encontraban todos los Grey y entre ellos Kate y Elliot, que se encontraban peor o igual que nosotros.

-¡ANA!- Kate viene corriendo a abrazarme-Se las llevaron, Ana, se llevaron a nuestras niñas, yo las quiero aquí conmigo ¡Dios como nos puede pasar esto!

Mi mejor amiga no hace más que llorar al igual que todos los que estamos aquí.

_**1 mes después…**_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde el secuestro de nuestras hijas, todo el mundo sabe sobre su desaparición, ha salido la noticia en los periódicos, la prensa no nos deja en paz y eso solo hace más profunda mi herida al no poder encontrar a mi hija.

Por su parte Christian y Elliot han hecho todo lo posible para encontrarlas, Kate y yo estamos más juntas que nunca, hemos dado parte a la policía, hemos ido a hospitales, funerarias, a todo lugar donde ellas pudieran estar, pero nada, es como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado…

**Voten y comenten por favor. Gracias :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Punto de vista de Phoebe.**

Ya han pasado exactamente un mes desde que nos tienen a Ava y a mi encerradas en este maldito lugar, está todo muy oscuro y lo único que hacen estas personas es tenernos amarradas en un cuarto viejo sin poder ver la luz del día. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no nos han hecho nada ni a mí ni a mi prima.

_**Flashback**_

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¡Ay Dios como duele! Pero no recuerdo qué pasó, me acuerdo que estaba con Ava y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Recordé lo que había pasado, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa sino en un cuarto viejo.

Ok ok ok esto ya me dio miedo, pero entonces quiere decir que… ¡me secuestraron! Dios mi papá va a matarme, estoy metida en un gran problema…pero qué digo si esto no fue mi culpa o ¿sí? No esto es culpa de los que me secuestraron, pero no debí de decirle a Sawyer que… ¡Dios Sawyer! Lo último que recuerdo fue que lo encontré en un charco de sangre.

Estaba tan preocupada pensando en mi guardaespaldas, hasta que escuché unos sollozos en un rinconcito del cuarto, entonces recordé a Ava.

-Ava ¿estás ahí?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-¿Phoebe? ¡PHOEBE! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Que nos pasó?

En ese momento sentí un gran alivio de que ella por lo menos esté bien aunque el saber que estamos encerradas es algo que no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente.

-Estoy bien, no me hicieron daño, no sé dónde estamos y nos secuestraron genio-digo respondiendo de una en una las preguntas que me hizo Ava, aunque algunas de esas fueran obvias.

-Está bien ya entendí y ahora ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Sobrevivir y salir de aquí enteras.

-Pero cómo vamos hacer esto, si estamos atadas a no sé qué

-Hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Desde ahí hemos tratado de salir de ahí pero no lo hemos conseguido, es como si nos tuvieron en cautiverio y para colmo algunas veces nos atan a un palo pero después de varias horas nos sueltan.

Lo que si hemos averiguado es quien nos secuestró y resulta ser que fue aquella mujer que inició el conflicto entre mi papá y yo, Elena.

Aquella horrible mujer me secuestró para vengarse de mi familia por algo que los Greys le hicieron pero como Ava estaba conmigo la tuvieron que secuestrar a ella también.

Eso es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar: haber puesto la vida de mi prima en peligro, ella no merecía estar en este lugar, no merecía todo esto aunque ella me diga que no es mi culpa yo sé que lo es.

Me enteré de todo esto gracias a que un día escuchamos a los secuestradores hablar sobre el tema y ahí fue cuando nos enteramos de todo esto.

No sé hasta cuando estaremos aquí pero lo que sí sé es que vamos a salir de aquí.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Ya ha pasado un mes sin mi hija, sin la luz de mis hojos, ya no sé qué hacer, he hecho todo para encontrarla pero no puedo.

Lo único que hago ahora es trabajar y trabajar para poder sacar de mi mente que mi hija no está conmigo ni con su madre.

Aunque Anastasia y yo estamos destrozados por el secuestro de nuestra hija, no nos hemos distanciado como lo harían todas las parejas en nuestra situación, envés de eso nos hemos unido más de lo que lo hemos estado en toda nuestro matrimonio.

La seguridad la he reforzado en toda nuestra familia, Taylor ha acatado cada una de mi órdenes, y a contratado nuevo personal de seguridad, claro estando en él Ryan y Sawywer. Aunque él todavía siga en reposo por lo del disparo que recibió ese fatal día.

Estaba muy furioso con él porque él de una u otra manera no protegió a mi hija como debía y gracias a su negligencia mi hija está secuestrada.

Luego entendí que él no tenía tanta responsabilidad como yo pensaba ya que él trató de defender a mi hija y a cambio de eso resulto herido.

Desde ahí él junto a Taylor han trabajado con la policía para recuperar a Phoebe y a Ava.

La extraño mucho, junto con Anastasia alegraban mi día y la llenaban de entusiasmo ahora hay un vacío negro que solo podrá llenar… mi hija desaparecida.

Saco de mi mente estos pensamientos y me dispongo salir de la oficina para ir a lado de mi adorada esposa y continuar la búsqueda de mi Phoebe.

Antes de que pueda salir de mi oficina, mi teléfono comienza a sonar y contesto la llamada.

Xx: Hola de nuevo Christian hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-¿Quién es?

Xx: Wow que mala memoria tienes ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Y ahí todo vuelve a mi memoria, esa voz, esa actitud que siempre me manipuló en mi adolescencia y que me utilizó como un títere.

-Elena…


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 7**

"_No confundas el amor con una estúpida ilusión, tampoco un cariño con un gusto, son cosas que se asemejan unas a otras pero hay que distinguirlas porque pueden causarte después un gran __dolor__o lastimar sin querer a otras__ personas" _.

_**Anteriormente en lo que la vida me robó…**_

**Punto de vista de Christian.**

Antes de que pueda salir de mi oficina, mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

Xx: Hola de nuevo Christian hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-¿Quién es?- esa voz se me hace muy familiar pero no puedo recordar quién es.

Xx: Wow que mala memoria tienes ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Y ahí todo vuelve a mi memoria, esa voz, esa actitud que siempre me manipuló en mi adolescencia y que me utilizó como un títere.

-Elena…

-Vaya hasta que al fin te acuerdas de mí… y ¿dime cómo te ha ido? Supe que habían secuestrado a tu hija, lo siento tanto se nota que es una buena niña.-dice descaradamente.

-Pues no te creo Elena, para empezar tú no eres más que una cínica, tú fuiste la que le dijo a Phoebe lo que pasó hace años, gracias a ti discutí con mi hija y si no hubiera sido por ti nada le hubiera pasado a ella.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella haya sido tan estúpida como para dejarse secuestrar en plena luz del día por aquellos hombres de negro, pero bueno no te llamaba para eso quería decirte que…

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes que mi hija fue secuestrada por hombres vestidos de negro? Eso nadie lo sabía, solo las personas que se encontraban ahí cuando todo sucedió.

-Yo…

-¡Maldita sea Elena! ¿Acaso secuestraste a mi hija?

-No…seas…ridículo…Christian, yo no sé nada de tu hija…yo-Estaba nerviosa, eso solo podía significar que ella o sabe algo o secuestró a mi hija y a mi sobrina.

-Mira Elena escúchame con atención, si tu eres la responsable del secuestro de mi hija y de mi sobrina te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que vas a lamentar a ver nacido. Te juro que no me alcanzará la vida para hacerte pagar todo el sufrimiento que me has hecho pasar a mi familia y a mí.

Antes de que pudiera contestar a mi amenaza colgué y salí rápido de mi oficina, estaba hecha una furia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo.

Será que ¿ella secuestró a mi hija o solo se imaginó lo de esos hombres? Dios tengo tantas preguntas pero al menos tengo una pista, le diré a Whelch que investigué lo que ha hecho Elena estos último meses.

Tengo que avisarle a mi familia sobre esta llamada. Le marco a Elliot para avisarle de lo sucedido.

**Llamada Telefónica**

-Xx: ¿Si?

-¿Elliot?

-Ahh…hola Christian ¿Cómo estás?

-Como puedo,-no quiero preocupar a Elliot pero no puedo evitar sentirme así y menos aún cuando él está igual que yo.

-Lo sé yo también las extraño.

-Pues tengo buenas noticias sobre el paradero de nuestras hijas-no quiero ilusionarlo pero puede que un leve rayo de esperanza nos tranquilice un poco.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Qué sabes sobre ellas?! ¡¿Sabes dónde las tienen?! ¡Habla por el amor de Dios!- está desesperado y lo entiendo porque yo estoy igual que él.

-Tranquilízate, no puedo hablarlo por teléfono prefiero hablarlo con todos, así que nos vemos en Bellevue en 20 minutos.

-Está bien les avisaré a mamá y a papá que vamos para ya. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto colgó.

Quise llamar a Ana pero no me responde el teléfono, la llamo una y otra vez y no me responde. Sabe lo nervioso que me pone que no conteste el maldito teléfono y aún así no lo hace.

Trato de tranquilizarme pensando que ella debe estar ocupada con Kate buscando alguna información sobre el paradero de nuestras hijas, así que decido mandarle un mensaje.

***¿Dónde estás? Te he llamado tres veces y no me contestas. Por favor Ana sabes que me preocupo. Respóndeme.***

Después de 20 largos minutos recibo un correo de Ana.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha:** 08/05/14

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** A salvo

Christian lamento no a verte contestado, he estado con Kate en la delegación buscando algo que nos diga sobre el paradero de nuestras hijas. No te preocupes estoy bien ahorita no te puedo llamar porque estamos con el Oficial Robledo.

Lo siento

Te Amo

**Anastasia Grey**

**Presidenta y editora en jefe de Grey Publishment.**

No puedo evitar sentir alivio, al menos sé que está bien. Le respondo también con un correo.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha:** 08/05/14

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** A salvo

Anastasia sabes lo que pienso que no contestes la Blackberry, he estado muy preocupado por ti pero al menos tengo el consuelo de que estas bien. Te llamaba para decirte que tengo una pista sobre el paradero de nuestras hijas Te veo en Bellevue en 5 minutos para que hablemos con mayor tranquilidad.

Te Amo

**Christian Grey**

**Presidente de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

Llego a Bellevue tan rápido como sea posible, pero antes de bajarme le pido a Taylor un favor.

-Taylor puedes comunicarte con Welch, quiero que investigue sobre los últimos movimientos que ha hecho Elena en estos tres últimos meses.

-Me comunicaré con él lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias.

Me dirijo a la entrada de la casa de mis padres pero antes de que si quiera pueda tocar el timbre me abre mi pequeña hermana.

-Hola Christian- me dice Mía con un tono de voz algo raro parece feliz. Ella al igual que el resto de mi familia se siente mal por la desaparición de Phoebe y Ava.

-Hola Mía

Antes de que pueda reaccionar ella ya me está abrazando y la estrecho de la misma manera.

Sé que ella la está pasando muy mal ya que Mía era muy unida a mi hija y a mi sobrina.

-Lo sé yo también las extraño-me dice

-No más que yo.

**Lo siento por no subir con más frecuencia pero como saben ya empecé clases y no he tenido tiempo para escribir :(**

**Pero trataré de hacerlo seguido.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Laters,Baby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 8**

"_Luchar para vivir o vivir para luchar."_

**Punto de vista de Phoebe**

Escaparemos

Escaparemos

Escaparemos

Esa ha sido nuestra mantra desde que llegamos aquí.

Cada día que pasa es una larga espera, una larga tortura en el que mi prima y yo pasamos cada segundo cada minuto sin nuestra familia.

Hemos intentado de todo, y cuando digo de todo es todo. He hablado con Elena y le he dicho que nos dejara ir, que nadie sabrá que ella es la responsable de todo esto y lo único que recibí como respuesta fue una cachetada. Desde entonces lo único que hemos recibido en este lugar son maltratos.

Estos malditos nos han estado maltratando, a tal grado que quisieron abusar de nosotras, por suerte en ese momento llegó esa desgraciada mujer y les dijo que no podían hacer nada con nosotras aún, ya que mi papá había sospechado de ella y podría descubrir su engaño.

¿Pueden creer? Esa desgraciada dijo aún… ¡AÚN! Quiere decir que muy pronto lo harán y ahí si no habrá nada que nos salve.

Estamos tan desesperadas que no sé lo que vamos hacer.

-Phoebe?

-¿Qué pasa Ava? ¿Te duele algo?- le pregunto ya que hace como dos días esos infelices golpearon a Ava sólo porque enloqueció un poco ya que es claustrofóbica y no soportó más y…gritó.

-No ya no me duele tanto pero… Phoebe…extraño a mi mamá a mi papá…extraño a nuestra familia-me dice entre sollozos. Hay Ava si supieras que nuestras probabilidades de salir son una en un millón.

-Lo sé yo también extraño a nuestra familia, pero por ahora nosotras dos somos nuestra única familia y hay que luchar juntas para poder sobrevivir.

**Punto de vista de la narradora**

Toda la familia Grey estaba reunida en Bellevue, esperando respuestas sobre el paradero de sus hijas.

-Ana ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Christian y Elliot no salen del despacho?-Kate preguntaba desesperadamente a Ana ya que no aguantaba los nervios y la verdad es que todos los presentes en esa casa estaban igual.

-No lo sé, cuando llegamos ellos ya estaban ahí encerrados en ese despacho durante horas. La verdad es que estoy desesperada y si no salen en cinco minutos de ese lugar te juro que yo misma los voy a ir a buscar.

-Ya estamos aquí no veo por qué la agresividad.-la verdad era que Elliot trataba de mejorar el ambiente con uno que otro chiste pero nada podría mejorar la tensión que se vivía en esos momentos.

-¡Por fin! Y bien saben algo de nuestras hijas o solo han perdido el tiempo en ese despacho.

-Kate nadie ha perdido "el tiempo", hemos tratado de buscarlas hasta por debajo de las piedras, nadie está más desesperado que yo por encontrarlas.

Y aquí se iniciaba una nueva pelea entre Kate y Christian, los dos no han parado de discutir desde que el secuestro de sus hijas.

Kate culpaba a Christian de lo ocurrido, ya que si no hubiera peleado con Phoebe nada de esto hubiera pasado y por supuesto Christian la acusaba de histérica y le repetía una y otra vez que no es culpa de nadie lo que sucedió ese tétrico día.

-Si los dos van a comenzar a pelear otra vez les juro que los voy a encerrar en un cuarto a los dos por separados y no podrán salir por dos horas.-Grace los fulminaba con la mirada y ellos sin más remedio tuvieron que callarse, ya que sabían que Grace Trevelyan Grey siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

-Grace tiene razón, en estos momentos debemos estar todos unidos para poder hallar a nuestras hijas, para poder así encontrarlas.

Anastasia Grey se caracterizaba por ser una mujer capaz de sobrellevar las cosas, por ser alguien que tenía fe y sabía mantener la calma pero en estos momentos extrañaba mucho a su hija y a su sobrina, por lo que no pudo evitar desmoronarse.

No podía dejar de llorar y Christian se maldijo así mismo por hacer sufrir a uno de los seres que más amaba en este mundo.

-Nena, perdóname soy un estúpido, tienes razón, en estos momentos debemos estar todos unidos.

Y sin más, la besó. La besó como no la besaba en semanas y le importó un comino que toda su familia estuviera ahí.

Y no fueron los únicos que estaban en la misma situación. Como a los dos segundos Elliot besó a Kate e Ethan a Mía.

Toda la habitación, a pesar de la tensión que habitaba en ella, se regocijó ante la cercanía de estas tres parejas que durante más de un mes, no habían podido si quiera disfrutar de un momento tan tranquilo como el que estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

-Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en nuestras niñas eh…Christian, Ana, Elliot, Kate, Ethan, Mía…. ¡QUE SE SEPAREN!-y todo el mundo se separó ante semejante grito de Carrick que hasta ahora había permanecido callado- Dios, sé que han pasado varias cosas el último mes, pero debemos concentrarnos.

-Papá tiene razón, ahora muevan sus traseros hacia la cocina que necesitamos encontrar a los miembros más jóvenes de esta familia.-Dijo una Mía muy seguro ya que tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a sus sobrinas.

Esa tarde sucedería lo inevitable.

Nada podría evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Phoebe y Ava no estaban preparadas para lo que les iba a suceder ni tampoco la familia Grey.

Ellas tratando de sobrevivir y ellos tratando de encontrarlas pero ni el mejor adivino de todo el mundo podría predecir lo que tan solo una venganza podría provocar.


End file.
